


The Spark's Diaries

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Series: The Spark's Diaries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: It's been nearly 8 months since Stiles lost the love of her life. But her life is about to change once again when her best-friend, Scott McCall is turns into a werewolf during a search for a half body in the woods.





	The Spark's Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE ALPHA ~ THE ALPHA ~ THE ALPHA ~ THE ALPHA ~ THE ALPHA ~ THE ALPHA ~ THE ALPHA!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles and her best-friend, Scott McCall are out in the woods on a full moon trying to find half a body of a dead women. She is caught by her step-father, Sheriff Noah Stilinski and taken home, leaving Scott in the woods where he gets attacked by The Alpha and gets bitten, which turns him into a werewolf.

* * *

**-Cast-**

I lost the love of my life when my cousins killed him for a stupid reason, for some stupid cure! I'm going to bring Kol back to life and no one, no one is going to stop me. **~ Davina 'Stiles' Stilinski.**

** **

Stiles is my best-friend, my sister. When I turned into a werewolf and found out the truth about how Kol had died, well I hated Elena and Jeremy a little for what they did. I know that Stiles will bring him back to life as she vowed to do. **~ Scott McCall.**

** **

Kol is very protective and possessive over Stiles. Anyone could see that he loves her so much, she is the love of his life and he would never hurt her. The only ones that hurt her was her cousins when they killed him. **~ Lydia Martin.**

Kol is possessive over Stiles, an idiot can see it. I pity anyone that tries to steal her from him. **~ Jackson Whittemore.**

** **

I've never been in love and I never thought I would ever fall in love. I thought love was a weakness but I was proven wrong, love isn't a weakness but strength because you have someone to protect, to fight for. Meeting Stiles proved to me that I could love, that it wasn't a weakness to love someone, meeting her changed everything for me. She is the love of my life and I won't let anyone or anything hurt her. **~ Kol Mikaelson.**

Stiles, you may not be my biological daughter but you're still my daughter and I will always love you. **~ Noah Stilinski. **

** **

Dad, you know I have always wanted a sibling and I finally have one. Stiles is my little half-sister and I want to get to know her better. **~ Allison Argent.**

Great, both of my daughters are in love with supernatural creatures. My oldest is live with a werewolf, while my youngest is in love an original vampire and a werewolf.** ~ Chris Argent.**

It's dangerous to mess with Stiles. Not only is she the most powerful Spark that I have ever met but she also has the Wildest Mikaelson wrapped around her finger. **~ Peter Hale.**

I can feel the mate pull to Stiles but she can't feel it towards me because she is focus on bring her other mate back to life, an original vampire, the wildest Mikaelson. But I hope that in the future she will be able to feel the mate pull towards me like she does to Kol and maybe we can all be happy together in the future **~ Derek Hale. **

Elena and her friends didn't just hurt me and my family by killing Kol, they also hurt Stiles. Kol is the love of Stiles' life and killing him, they hurt and betrayed her by it. **~ Klaus Mikaelson.**

A thousand years on this earth and my brother has never fallen in love, always thinking it was a weakness. Then he met Stiles and everything changed, he had fallen in love with her and she had fallen in love with him. **~ Rebekah Mikaelson. **

Over the thousand years as vampires, I admit that I lost hope that my youngest brother couldn't be good and couldn't fall in love. But all that changed when Kol met Stiles. She changed my brother, she gave him a reason to be good and loved him for who he is. And for that she has gained my family's respect and place in my family. **~ Elijah Mikaelson. **

* * *

**-The Alpha: Preface-**

Near eight months ago, Stiles lost the love of her life by her cousins, who killed him for some stupid ass cure for vampires. She doesn't trust Elena, Jeremy or the others in the Mystic Gang minus Caroline, she only trust the Mikaelson Family and Caroline now.

Davina 'Stiles' Stilinski is a Spark, who lost the love of her life nearly 8 month ago and Scott McCall, is an average teenager suffering from asthma and living with his single mother in Beacon Hills. But one night changed everything, Stiles finds out about a half corpse that was found by the police in the woods and makes Scott go with her to find the other half of the body. The two best-friends set out to find the other half but she is caught by her father, who takes her back to her jeep and makes her go back home.

Scott is left in the woods, he gets attacked and bitten by The Alpha. With his new found lycanthropy, he gains supernatural abilities, such as enhanced strength, speed and heightened senses, enabling him to excel as the captain of his Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team. He gains respect from the popular girl, Lydia Martin and the envy of her lacrosse-playing boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore. He also develops a romantic relationship with the new girl, Allison Argent; however, he soon discovers her father, Chris Argent is a Werewolf Hunter.

Stiles starts showing the person that she became while in Mystic Falls, become friends with Lydia Martin along with Allison Argent. She is helping Scott in how to control his new found abilities and shifts.

Scott and Stiles meets a beta werewolf, Derek Hale, who's family perished in a mysterious house fire six years ago. They uncover the second half of the missing corpse and discover it was Derek's sister, Laura Hale. They learn the Alpha Werewolf is the most powerful of all wolves, is on a murdering spree and was responsible for biting Scott. Realizing the consequences and dangers of their new lives. They are forced to protect their peers and loves ones, including Scott's girlfriend Allison, who struggles to find her places in their new world, torn between the werewolf love of her life and her family's hunter legacy.

Stiles starts practicing with her magic and trying to find a way to bring her lost lover back from the dead. But she also feels a pull towards Derek, like the one she felt towards Kol when he was alive but decides to ignore it until she brings her lost lover back.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries.**

**Please comment because they're amazing and I need them to update my stories.**

**Fanfiction Link: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13561700/1/Help-for-a-Riverdale-Story>. **

**Wattpad Link, The Nemeton's Spark Series - The Alpha: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/218870144-the-nemeton%27s-spark-the-alpha>.  
**


End file.
